¡Feliz Cumpleaños!
by Caro1326
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Bella, así que sus amigas deciden llevarla a cenar a un restaurante chino. Pero ellas no se imaginaban que allí estarían los populares del instituto: Masen, Withlock, McCarthy y el resto del equipo de Baloncesto. 'Engreídos, arrogantes y mujeriegos' Claramente no perderían la oportunidad de ligar con chicas como ellas, pero ¿Cederían? ONE-SHOT


**_Holaaaaaa! Okey, lamento no haber subido el One-shot antes :(_**

**_Bueno, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews! _**

**_Nota: Es Rated M pero no contiene escenas sexuales, solo algunas palabrillas y expresiones... Jaja :D_**

* * *

**_PovBella:_**

Hoy era mi cumpleaños número 18 y a mis 'queridas' amigas se les ocurrió la magnífica idea de que deberíamos ir a algún lugar especial para celebrar. Al principio me negué pero ellas ignoraron mi petición y empezaron a batallar entre que lugares deberíamos ir y a cuales definitivamente no. Las opciones iban y venían con rapidez, desde lugares lógicos a otros inimaginables.

-_¡Que no iré allí!-_ protesté.

-_Pero, ¡Bella! Es tu cumpleaños, debemos divertirnos y celebrar apropiadamente.-_Animó Alice sonriéndome con un vestido en su mano derecha.

_-¿Qué parte de 'no iré' no entienden?-_ interrogué con molestia. -_¿Y celebrar apropiadamente, Alice? ¿Desde cuando ir a un Boy-bar es decente?-_

_-¡Desde hoy!-_ contraatacó.

_-Pues bien señorita 'integridad', es mi cumpleaños y me niego rotundamente a ver hombres bailando para nosotras-_ exclamé indignada. El rostro de Alice pareció reaccionar ante eso y gratifiqué a Dios por permitirme salir de esta discusión.

Sus gritos continuaron nombrando miles de lugares a los cuales podríamos asistir, yo me resigné. Sabía que si me adentraba en esa discusión me llevaría gritos e insultos así que preferí quedarme en silencio y que ellas dos se mataran a chillidos. El desacuerdo entre las dos finalizó y se giraron para verme.

Las locas ya habían decidido. Me dijeron que un restaurante chino sería un buen lugar para cenar Me negué para no hacerlas gastar dinero, pero conociéndolas obviamente me ignoraron y me advirtieron que si no iba cortarían mi ropa interior y la regalarían en el instituto.

Asustada cedí.

**_[…]_**

En este momento, siendo las 8:36 pm, estábamos en el auto de Alice dirigiéndonos al restaurante. Miré de reojo a Rosalie, ella sonreía y se retocaba un poco el maquillaje.

-_¿Teníamos que venir vestidas así?-_ señalé mi vestido rojo que llegaba a medio muslo. Personalmente no entendí la razón que nos obligaba a ir al restaurante con vestido y tacones. Era irracional vestir así para una cena entre amigas.

_-Ya te dije que si-_ aseveró. -_Además, No es cualquier cena. ¡Es tu cumpleaños! Y el vestido no es solo para la cena. ¿Qué te parece buscar allí a algún chico guapo?-_ preguntó levantando las cejas burlonamente.

_-No seas ridícula. Nadie se fijaría en mi-_ confesé colocando las manos sobre mi regazo y empezando a jugar nerviosamente con mis dedos.

_-Solo porque a Masen le gusten las tipas descerebradas y plásticas no significa que no eras linda. Además, lo he pillado varias veces mirándote y no es una mirada muy decente. Maldición, Bella. Solo mírate en ese vestido. ¡Estas jodidamente sexy!-_ enfatizó reposando sus ojos azules sobre mi cuerpo.

-_No lo decía por Masen-_ mascullé entre dientes.

Edward Masen; capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Cabellera cobriza, ojos verdes, de estatura alta y con un rostro increíblemente perfecto. ¿Falto algo? Ah sí, superficial, engreído, arrogante, mujeriego, imbécil. Digno de su título de popularidad en el instituto. Casi nunca nos hablábamos y si lo hacíamos era solo para insultar al otro. No tengo alguna excusa que valga solo que ¡su actitud me sofoca! Trata a las demás personas como si fueran menos que él, ha tenido por lo menos 20 novias, aprobaba la mayoría de las materias guiñándoles el ojo a las profesoras, se burlaba de los menos 'conocidos'. Era un completo idiota. Y eso me hartaba. Por supuesto que yo también lo había cachado mirándome más de lo debido y aunque eso avivara una pequeña llama en mi interior por alguna razón me molestaba. Nunca callé todo lo que quería decirle, siempre me enfrenté a él cuando tenía la oportunidad. Lo que más me gustaba de esas discusiones era que él respondía a mis insultos y eso me atraía. Él me atraía.

_-¿Entonces?-_ preguntó la voz de Rosalie. Me volteé para verla.

_-Pues mi práctica en las relaciones tal vez responda a tu pregunta. -_Revelé sarcásticamente. -_¡O mi vida social! Tu bien sabes que no tengo ni una pizca de sociabilidad-_

_-¡Tu vida social es envidiable!-_ reclamó con los ojos como platos. _-¡Tienes a medio instituto masculino detrás de ti! Claro, no me sorprendería si hubiera una que otra chica….-_dijo meditabunda.

_-¡Calla!-_ dije aterrorizada ante eso, ella río. _-Y no seas exagerada-_

_-No lo es_- obstaculizó Alice. -_¿Quieres que te de una lista de los chicos que esperan que la grandiosa Bella Swan acepté salir con ellos?-_

_-Adelante, Alice-_ reté con una sonrisa. No existía tal lista de chicos, solo dos o tres que se empeñaban en molestarme. Al contrario de ellas, la mitad del instituto babeaba por Rosalie y la otra mitad moría por Alice. Nosotras éramos conocidas en el instituto. Éramos las segundas más 'populares' después de las porristas y sinceramente no me gustaba eso. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero ¿Cómo no, teniendo a Rosalie y a Alice como amigas?

_-Mike Newton; te ha invitado a salir hasta el cansancio aunque siempre saques excusas para fallar. Eric Yorkie; él tiene una extraña obsesión contigo. Ben Cheney; él cree que eres jodidamente atractiva y a veces te espía cuando su novia, Ángela, no se da cuenta de ello. Tyler Crowley; bien, este chico lo llevó al extremo. ¿Aparentar que su camioneta falló induciendo que casi te atropellara solo para estar más cerca de ti? Dios eso es sádico-_ se estremeció. -_Luego están los del equipo de baloncesto. James te desea, Seth te ha querido invitar a salir pero sus nervios lo superan, y Jacob… ¡ese chico te ama con pasión!-_ soltó una carcajada y Rosalie se acopló.

_-¡Hey! Olvidaste a Demetri y a Félix-_ conmemoró Rosalie. -_Esos dos tienen intenciones no muy modestas con Bella, es más, podría decir que si te vieran vestida así-_ señaló me vestido. _-Tendrían un colapso y un grave problema allá abajo…-_ Se burló Rosalie haciendo que Alice detonara en carcajadas.

Me sonrojé arrebatadamente y aparte mi mirada de ellas. -_¡Ya, cállense!-_vociferé incomoda. No podía replicarles ya que todo lo habían dicho era cierto. Vaya, viéndolo de esa manera varios chicos aclamaban mi atención. 'Pero no Masen' pensé. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Y a mí desde cuando me importa Masen? ¡Joder, Bella!

En realidad necesitaba distraerme esta noche y alejar mis pensamientos de él.

Las chicas no volvieron a hablar y agradecí eso. Haría cualquier cosa que no tratara con mi vida social o personal.

El auto se detuvo bruscamente y me giré a Alice quien nos dijo que era hora de bajar para cenar y poder ir a la dichosa discoteca. Rosalie y yo asentimos y bajamos del Porsche amarillo. Mantenerme en pie fue un gran reto gracias a los tacones de 10 cm que Alice había solicitado en que usara.

-_No te preocupes. Si caes solo debes saber que las heridas sanan-_ animó Alice.

_-¡Oh, eso es de gran ayuda! Si caigo mis heridas se curarán pero la vergüenza de caerme en frente del restaurante estará presente en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida. Eso será tan emotivo-_ le sonreí y limpié una lagrima falsa dando más dramatismo. Ella y Rosalie soltaron sus 'delicadas' carcajadas.

_-No seas trágica. Además, esa no sería la primera de tus caídas en público-_ susurró Rosalie burlándose de mí.

_-Bien ya entendí. Soy una torpe, pero si ustedes siguen con esa actitud de 'Molestemos a Bella porque es su cumpleaños' les haré la noche imposible.-_ Amenacé sonriendo. Ellas asintieron y se quedaron en silencio.

Con un recorrido inseguro me orienté hacia la puerta del restaurante con mis dos amigas siguiéndome los pasos. Al entrar visualice como una chica se acercaba para atendernos.

_-Buenas noches, ¿tienen una reserva? O ¿Les consigo una mesa?-_ preguntó atentamente. Me giré hacia Alice ya que ella había llamado antes de salir de casa para reservar y así poder evitarnos algunos inconvenientes con las mesas y todo eso. Alice le informó a la chica que habíamos reservado una mesa hace unos minutos atrás, la joven asintió y nos guio hasta la correspondiente.

_-Bien, su mesa es la 13-_ informó la muchacha. _-Justo al lado de esos chicos que están allí-_ señaló a tres hombres que estaban de espaldas a nosotras.

_-Gracias-_ balbuceé con una sonrisa. La camarera ratificó y se fue de allí con la promesa de que en un momento venía a tomar nuestras respectivas órdenes. Las chicas le agradecieron y nos fuimos a nuestra mesa.

Al estar de pie allí, sentí como las siluetas de los chicos de la mesa siguiente se giraban para vernos. Los ignoré y me senté en mi lugar.

_-Diablos-_ susurró una voz ahogada. Esa jodida y sexy voz.

Me volteé para ver al dueño de dicha voz con un poco de miedo al encontrarme con quien mi mente esperaba. Masen.

Él, McCarthy y Withlock estaban allí.

-_Maldición-_ musité.

Los populares del instituto, Jadeé. ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? ¿Era una especie de broma? ¿¡Justo en mi cumpleaños!?

Me establecí en las expresiones de cada uno de ellos. McCarthy; él no retiraba su vista de Rosalie y ella lo miraba incluso más vivamente. Withlock; sus ojos color miel abrigaban la sorpresa al vernos allí, pero más que todo su vista estaba fija en Alice. Y Masen; el me veía entre una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad. También noté que sus ojos se habían vuelto más oscuros de lo normal, él observaba mi cuerpo con descaro. Tragué saliva nerviosamente y solté un suspiro.

_-Masen, McCarthy, Withlock- _saludé trato de ocultar mi inseguridad. Pareció funcionar porque de mis labios las palabras huyeron firmes. Una sonrisa surcó los labios de él.

_-Swan-_ saludó de vuelta con sus orbes verdes intimidándome. Aparté mi vista y la fijé en la mesa. Como un ruego supliqué que nuestra conversación terminara allí, y que ellos hicieran como si nosotras no estuviéramos allí. Pero por supuesto que no. ¡Eran los mujeriegos del instituto! ¿Por qué habrían de quedarse callados teniendo a unas despampanantes mujeres como Rosalie y Alice al frente?

_-¡Hey! ¿Tú no saludas, Hale?- _bramó coqueta la voz de McCarthy.

_-Hola-_ Sonrió ella dejando apreciar su blanca dentadura detrás de aquel lápiz labial rojo.

Para nadie era desconocido que Rosalie moría por McCarthy aunque él fuera un completo idiota, tenía ese 'algo' que a la mayoría de las chicas las enloquecía. ¿Por qué Rosalie sería la excepción? Apostaría lo que sea a que ella está hondamente emocionada con este encuentro. Lo mismo diría de Alice quien desde que había visto a Jasper su corazón parecía haber dado un vuelco y empezó a hablarnos a Rose y a mí lo mucho que le gustaba Jasper y bla bla blá.

_-Dime Emmett, preciosa-_ sonrió él. Rosalie se sonrojó levemente y asintió.

_-Claro, guapo_- guiñó ella.

Y yo me sentía como una idiota. ¿Cómo podían coquetear frente a nosotros? ¡Que hagan eso luego! Hoy es mi cumpleaños, lo menos que quiero es que a mis amigas se les dé por ignorarme por estar ligando con McCarthy y Withlock.

_-¿Y qué hacen aquí?-_ cuestionó el rubio mirando directamente a Alice como si su pregunta fuera dirigida solo a ella.

_-Es el cumpleaños de Bella, así que vinimos a celebrar.-_ anunció Alice sonriéndole. Withlock me miró y murmuró un '_Feliz cumpleaños_' que agradecí con una leve sonrisa.

_-¡Felicidades, Swan!-_ vociferó Emmett haciéndome temblar. Las risas de mis amigas se hicieron presente y yo me uní a ellas.

_-Gracias, McCarthy-_ reí.

_-Feliz cumpleaños, Swan-_ Dijo Masen luego de guiñarme un ojo.

-_Gracias-_ susurré.

Su comportamiento me tenía desconcertada. ¿Dónde había quedado el egoísmo? ¿Se había ido su superficialidad? ¿Quién carajos se había llevado a los verdaderos idiotas?

Bueno… yo nunca había hablado con Emmett ni Jasper. Solo con Masen, y creí que sus personalidades era iguales a la de él dado que eran sus amigos. ¿Me habré equivocado?

Una suave inhalación frente a mí me hizo girar para ver allí a la camarera con una sonrisa y dispuesta a tomar nuestras órdenes. Me alegré.

_-¿Qué van a pedir, señoritas?- _preguntó ella con la pequeña libreta en su mano. Iba a hablar pero sentí como unas sillas eran movidas y giré mi vista para ver a Masen, Emmett y Jasper levantándose de la mesa que les correspondía. Me ilusione por un momento esperando que abandonarán el restaurante pero ese sentimiento entusiasta se fue al caño al ver como ellos tomaban asiento en la misma mesa que nosotras.

_-¿Qué..?-_ empecé confundida pero una grave voz me interrumpió.

_-Señoritas y señoritos-_ habló Emmett mirando a la camarera. Resignada ante su presencia me dispuse a ver que platos habían en el menú.

Yo pedí 'Shahe Fen' que son unos fideos típicos glutinosos de la región de cantón. Alice y Rosalie pideron Arroz Congee, este es un tipo de arroz que se sirve como una gacha. La mesera anotaba nuestras ordenes es su libreta y luego se giró a Emmett que era el único que no se había decidido ya que Jasper y Masen habían ordenado de primeras.

-_Emmett, elige un plato- _masculló Masen entre dientes ya que su amigo no se había decidido en que pedir y llevaba viendo el menú por más de cinco minutos. La paciencia de la camarera se agotaba y ahora golpeaba el suelo constantemente con su pie.

_-Pero Eddie, hay tanta comida-_ murmuró pasando sus ojos por el menú nuevamente. Solté una carcajada al escuchar tan ridículo apodo dirigido a Masen.

_-Joder, que no me digas así. Ahora elige tú o lo hare yo y escogeré la cosa más desagradable que haya- _murmuró sonriendo. Aquella blanca y encantadora sonrisa… ¿pero..qué?

_-Bien, bien-_ masculló Emmett mirando el menú. Una sonrisa floreció en su rostro haciendo que dos pequeños hoyuelos se situaran en sus mejillas.

_-Yo quiero una pizza de pepperoni, por favor-_ ordenó sonriendo. Solté una suave risita ante tal chiste de él.

La camarera frunció el ceño y lo observó con esmero esperando alguna risa por parte de él para confirmar que era una broma. Pero solo obtuvo silencio.

_-Señor, este es un restaurante chino-_ explicó ella seriamente.

_-Oh, lo lamento.-_ se excusó Emmett. -_Yo quelo una pilza de peppeloni, pol favol-_

Las carcajadas de sus amigos resonaron en todo el restaurante ocasionando que nos lleváramos varias miradas de los clientes. Yo oprimía mi estómago con potencia a la vez que echaba mi cabeza para atrás soltando risotadas que Alice y Rosalie siguieron enseguida.

La camarera lo miro acusatoriamente y el negó divertido. Luego de eso ordenó arroz y unas lumpias. Ahora yo tenía mi respiración agitada debido a la risa, y aún tenía mi brazo sobre el estómago.

-_Eres un idiota-_ demandó Jasper riendo.

-_Un idiota sexy_- se precavió él sonriendo,

_-Concuerdo con eso-_ guiño Rosalie, haciendo que Emmett dejara de reír y la mirara enérgicamente.

Carraspeé llamando la atención de todos.

-_Y ustedes.. ¿Qué hacen aquí?-_ disputé interesada.

_-Ganamos el partido de baloncesto ayer, así que los del equipo decidieron venir aquí a comer algo- _mencionó Masen sin importancia.

_-De acuerdo, pero, ¿los del equipo son solo ustedes?-_ cuestioné con sorna. Masen volvió su mirada a mí y sentí como mi corazón se agitaba sin explicación.

_-No, los demás están allí_- señalo a una esquina.

Y efectivamente allí estaba los demás miembros. James, Seth, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Demetri, Felix, Alec, Sam y Paul. Riendo y bromeando. Me giré a Emmett con confusión, se supone que deberían estar juntos como el equipo que son. Él pareció entender mi pregunta y respondió.

_-Estaban siendo algo….pesados. Así que Eddie, Jazz y yo nos separamos por un rato. A veces ellos pueden llegar a ser exasperantes_.- reconoció con nerviosismo.

-_Ah-_ fue lo único que respondí. No entendí porque Emmett se puso nervioso de repente pero decidí ignorarlo.

-_¿Cuántas veces Edward y yo tenemos que decirte que dejes de articular esos horribles apodos?-_ reprendió Jasper mirándolo con irritación.

_-Esos apodos son hermosos, así que dejen de fastidiar. Los llamaré como se me dé la gana, ustedes son mis bebés-_ bromeó Emmett haciéndonos reír.

-_Como quieras, Emmie-_ murmuró Masen sonriendo. Las chicas y yo soltamos una Risotada, ¿podían ser más infantiles?

_-Has herido mi hombría-_ habló Emmett dramático.

_-Lo lamento hermano. En verdad no quería, lo siento. ¡PERDONAME, POR FAVOR! No sé qué haría sin ti-_ se burló Masen siguiéndole la broma.

_-No, Edward. No puedes seguir así. Debes respetarme y amarme. No humillarme y burlarte. Lo lamento Edward, lo nuestro se acabó-_ declaró Emmett con la mirada afligida. Vaya, era buen actor.

_-¡NO! Emmett, por favor. Prometo no volver a hacerlo. Dame otra oportunidad, te amo-_ susurró Masen sollozando falsamente haciendo que la risa empezara a brotar de mí.

_-Edward. También te amo, pero nuestra relación hace daño. No podemos seguir así, ve y busca a alguien excelente. Te deseo lo mejor-_ susurró Emmett aguantando la risa.

_-Por favor-_ invocó Masen a punto de reírse. _-Me muero si no estás conmigo, extrañare cada beso tuyo, cada momento junto a ti, te extrañare todas las noches recordando cuando….-_

_-¡Paren!-_ exclamé riéndome. Las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos. Viles traicioneras que huyen cuando me río. Mi respiración se entrecortó y al parecer no era la única que me reía. Alice se aferraba a Jasper mientras soltaba carcajadas audibles, y Rosalie daba patadas al suelo riéndose con ganas.

_-También recordare nuestras noches cuando tu…-_ empezó Emmett.

_-¡Joder, paren!-_ dije entre risas. No lo soportaría más. -_Me..du..duele el estómago…dejen de bromear-_ susurré temblando ante mi propia risa.

Al parecer los dos idiotas me escucharon y empezaron a reírse también. Nuestra risa no cesaba, parecía que no tendría un fin.

Cuando logré calmarme un poco, suspiré.

-_Vaya, eso fue gracioso_- susurré cerrando mis ojos con una estúpida sonrisa.

-_¿Gracioso?-_ preguntó Jasper y yo asentí. -_No has visto nada. Lo realmente gracioso es cuando Emmett persigue a Edward en casa. Estos dos son una bomba juntos, juro que esa ves casi estalló de la risa-_ dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

-_¿Qué paso?_- preguntó Alice curiosa. Jasper se acercó a ella y rosó sus labios haciendo que mi amiga dejara de respirar.

_-Bueno…_-comenzó Jasper seductoramente. Podía ver como Alice miraba sus labios con insistencia. Pero Jasper se separó un poco y Alice suspiró resignada. -_Todo comienza cuando Edward toma la playera favorita de Emmett sin permiso. Emmie tiene un temperamento bastante fuerte así que lo persiguió por toda su casa buscando que le devolviera su camisa. Edward subía las escaleras realmente asustado y su pie falló. Acto seguido se desplomó en el suelo aullando de dolor-_

Una risita corrió de mis labios.

-_Aún recuerdo lo que dije aquella vez-_ mencionó Emmett.

-_¿Qué dijiste?-_ curioseó Rose interesada.

_-Él dijo: "Dios, Edward! No mueras, te juro que no era mi intención que te cayeras. Vamos amigo, despierta. No me dejes, quédate aquí. Prometo ir a confesarme en la iglesia, no cometeré más pecados, ¡me volveré un cura! Te regalaré todas mis playeras, todo lo que necesitas. Despierta"-_ dijo Jasper provocando que la risa volviera a nosotros.

-_¿Terminaste bien?-_ pregunté a Masen un poco interesada.

_-Sí, solo fueron unos rasguños. Emmett es un dramático-_ rodó los ojos sonriendo.

_-No fui dramático. Estabas en el suelo y temblabas, me asustaste-_declaró Emmett mirándolo inconmoviblemente.

_-Estaba temblando porque me reía, idiota_- dijo Masen empezando a reírse ligeramente.

Su risa. Aquella ronca y seductora risa que me había atraído desde que… ¡Joder!

_-¿Qué paso luego?-_ pregunté mirando a Jasper, mordí mi labio con nerviosismo.

_-Emmett llamó a la ambulancia-_

_-¿Qué?-_gritamos las tres.

_-¡Estaba desesperado!-_ se excusó él levantando las manos.

_-¿Y se lo llevaron al hospital?_- cuestioné.

_-Si. Allí trabajaba le padre de Edward así que decidimos gastarle una broma a Emmie. Edward fingió estar desmayado y luego lo ingresaron al quirófano.-_ explicó Jasper riéndose. -_Adentro le contamos al padre de Edward la broma que queríamos gastarle a Emmett y el gustoso aceptó. Al cabo de 30 minutos salió Carlisle con lágrimas en los ojos. Realmente me sorprendió eso de él. Y le dijo a Emmett que Edward ya no estaba entre nosotros, que se había ido a un lugar mejor-_

La risotada de Masen me hizo girarme a verlo. Sus brazos sobre su estómago, su boca levemente abierta soltando carcajadas que parecían melodías. Hermosas melodías.

-_¿Qué paso luego?-_ dije riéndome.

_-Emmett se tiró al suelo y empezó a llorar. Dijo que lo amaba y que nunca se perdonaría haberlo 'matado' que al día siguiente iría a la iglesia y que se confesaría ante un cura, para luego prepararse como sacerdote. Empezó a gritar palabras como: 'Eddie te extraño' 'Lamento haberte matado' 'Joder, esto es muy duro' '¡Vuelve!' Ahí Carlisle no lo soporto más y se tiró al suelo riéndose como jamás lo había visto. Me uní a él y sentí como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Ese momento fue épico-_ se burló Jasper.

-_Luego aparecí yo-_ continuó Masen. -_Emmett me vio y empezó a exclamar que había un 'fantasma' y empezó a llorar más fuerte-_ terminó estallando en carcajadas.

Todos, Absolutamente TODOS estábamos riéndonos como si no hubiera un mañana. ¡Dios! Esto era tan irreal, no me los imagino. Pagaría lo que fuera por haber estado en ese momento.

Mis lágrimas reflejaban la inmensa alegría que sentía. Para mi sorpresa Masen también había llorado un poco y ahora me observaba fijamente. Me guiño un ojo y sentí que desfallecía.

**_PovEdward:_**

Bella tenía una risa preciosa, realmente pulcra. No podré sacar nunca la imagen de mi cabeza cuando llegó al restaurante con ese vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Realzando sus preciosas curvas, y sus cremosas piernas. Su cabello suelto y en suaves ondas cayendo sobre su espalda desnuda. Su piel, tan pálida que me moría por tocarla.

Bien, ante esa vista había tenido un problema. Un gran problema. De la nada mis pantalones se hicieron más pequeños y no pude reprimir las imágenes de ella conmigo.

En toda la noche no podía apartar mi mirada de ella. Sabía que en el instituto no nos llevábamos bien pero yo amaba verla enojada y gritándome. Ella era mi perdición. Me había enamorado de ella como un niño idiota. Lo oculté y nunca se lo dije, creí que solo era una obsesión y decidí empezar a salir con miles de chicas, demasiadas. Pero ninguna se comparaba con Bella.

Nos habíamos reído la mayor parte de la noche con los comentarios de Emmett y de Jasper. Yo había protagonizado una escena 'romántica' con Emmett que había hecho que Bella riera a más no poder mientras sostenía su estómago y se echaba para atrás soltando risitas. Mi mirada bajo desde su cuello, pasando por sus hombros hasta parar en su escote. Gemí inconscientemente pero al parecer nadie lo noto.

Luego de unos instantes llegó la camarera con nuestra comida y nos dispusimos a comer. Todos estábamos en silencio y mis malditos ojos no podían ver a otra parte que no fuera ella. Como introducía en su boca cada pedazo de comida, como cerraba los ojos saboreando, como soltaba un leve gemido al detectar su sabor.

Joder. Maldita Bella. Malditos pantalones. Malditas hormonas.

Como pude termine de comer y ya todos habían acabado. Bella decidió ir baño y yo me hundí en mi silla. Extrañando su presencia.

_-Rosalie, perdí mi número de teléfono. ¿Me das el tuyo?-_ preguntó Emmett coqueto. Ella sonrió y se acercó a él. No supe que paso después, solo que sus labios estaban unidos en un inmoral beso.

-_Así que Alice…_.- entabló Jasper. -_¿Sabes? Soy nuevo aquí. ¿Me puedes decir dónde queda tu apartamento?-_

Alice sonrió y lo tomó de la mano para luego esfumarse por las puertas del restaurante. Rosalie y Emmett se seguían tocando. Me enojé.. ¿Pensaban dejarme solo? Con disgusto me levanté de la silla y me dirigí al baño de hombres para al menos salpicarme agua en la cara, lo necesitaba.

Pasé por el baño de chicas pero no vi a Bella allí así que me resigné y me di vuelta para ir al de hombres.

-_Disculpa-_ dijo una hermosa voz. Allí estaba ella. Mirándome firmemente y mordiendo su labio. Bella me quería volver loco, en verdad quería hacerlo.

_-Bella-_ susurré.

_-¿Y los chicos?_- preguntó mirando hacia las mesas.

_-Parece que han encontrado el amor. Emmett está afuera con Rose y Alice se fue con Jasper a su departamento-_ informé fijando mi mirada en su cuerpo. Lo sé. Era un descarado pero era inevitable.

_-¿Qué miras?_- preguntó enfadada. No lo soporté más. Me rendí, toda la fachada se fue al demonio.

-_A ti-_ dije con la voz ronca.

Ella se sorprendió pero algo en sus ojos cambio. De repente se apreciaron más oscuros y me miraba con ímpetu. Parecía que algo había cambiado dentro de ella.

_-¿Sabes? Estaba buscando el tocador de damas. ¿No eres tú?-_ susurró.

Ante sus palabras me perdí completamente y lo hice. Me lance a ella y la pegué contra la pared más cercana y presione mis labios con los de ella. Ella gimió en mi boca y pasó sus manos por mis cabellos. Había anhelado esto desde hace tanto tiempo. Cada noche que pensaba en ella no podía evitar cerrar mis ojos con fuerza deseando que estuviera conmigo.

Y ahora, aquí estábamos. La levanté y ella paso sus piernas a cada lado de mi cadera. Se frotó contra mí. Gemí.

_-Maldición, me vuelves loco-_ susurré con la voz contenida.

-_Te necesito-_ murmuró mientras se movía contra mí. Solté otro gemido ronco.

_-¿Tienes algo que hacer? Podríamos hacer turismo por mi habitación-_ susurré sobre sus labios para luego bajar a su cuello y dejar un beso allí. Ella arqueó su espalda y gimió. Sentía que mi pantalón iba a explotar, necesitaba atenderlo y ahora mismo.

Tome la mano de Bella y la saque del restaurante prácticamente corriendo. Emmett y Rosalie quedaban adentro así que ellos tendrían que pagar la cuenta.

Me subí al volvo y ella subió a mi lado. Aceleré, esperando por fin llegar a mi casa y hacerla mía. Mía. ¡Dios, eso sonaba tan perfecto!

_-¿Cómo paso esto?-_ preguntó ella en la mitad del camino. Yo fije mi vista en ella y le guiñe y luego volví a mirar a la carretera. _-Tú me odias, yo te odio.-_ murmuró.

_-Nunca te he odiado-_ dije mirándola, ella se sonrojó. _–Siempre fantaseé contigo, desde el primer año en que llegaste, pero nunca me prestabas atención así que me rendí. Y empecé a salir con más chicas, pero ¡joder! Ninguna me hacía sentir como lo haces tú. Te deseo desde hace mucho, y no me importa si no estás de acuerdo.-_ Murmuré extasiado.

_-Entonces, acelera-_ pidió en un murmullo seductor. Gemí audiblemente y aceleré.

Esta noche ella sería mía, y nada lo cambiaria.

* * *

_**FIN**_

**_Les ha gustado? Review _**

**_Lo han odiado? Review_**

**_Me aman? Review_**

**_Me odian? Review_**

**_Jajaja las amooooo! espero que de verdad les haya gustado el One-shot :) es el primero que hago :) Por fis dejenme sus reviews :D_**

**_Chais! _**

**_~Caro_**


End file.
